Kyulin Temple
The Kyulin Temple, tended by a Great Monk, was located on the planet Achoruk in the Cepheus System. Tsurugi Ohtori first came there with Quervo to perform nine trials which gave them the alleigance of the warrior of the Cepheus System, whose power was among those needed to break the barrier protecting Don Armage. Though Quervo initially felt unworthy of fighting with him, Tsurugi made him realize his great intelligence which would save them on many occasions. To recreate that feat 333 years later, Tsurugi, now Houou Soldier of the Kyurangers, returned to the planet in the Battle Orion Ship in the company of Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander, Garu/Ookami Blue, Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver, Hammie/Chameleon Green, and Raptor 283/Washi Pink. Trials Hellish Chamber In the 1st trial, Hellish "Indaver" Chamber, an army of 99 Indavers were sent against the Kyurangers, who had to defeat them all in one minute. The force was successfully terminated in time, with 30 being slain by Houou Soldier, 16 by Ookami Blue, 13 by Hebitsukai Silver, 10 by Chameleon Green and Washi Pink each, and 5 by a relaxed Ryu Commander. Muscle Building Chamber In the 2nd trial, Muscle Building Chamber, Tsurugi and Raptor faced an exercise machine with the challenge to perform 9,999 sit-ups, a feat achieved by Tsurugi as Raptor watched in amazement. Kitchen Chamber In the 3rd trial, Kitchen Chamber, Garu and Hammie had to cook a dish for a pair of white Indavers, whom they successfully more than satisfied with a Sushi recipe, provided by Spada, consisting of a fish created by the Uo Kyutama with sesame seeds, cucumber, and dried gourd. Game Chamber In the 4th trial, Game Chamber, Naga and Shou faced a single green Indaver in a game of Red Light, Green Light, which Naga quickly cleared by temporarily paralyzing Shou with his stare. Dance Chamber In the 5th trial, Dance Chamber, all six Kyurangers were to perform a legendary dance to the tune of Kyulette The Chance; though the trial was cleared, Shou was hindered by a back cramp. Resilience Chamber In the 6th trial, Resilience Chamber, Hammie and Raptor had to endure a bathhouse of increasing heat in an allotted time. After clearing the chamber, the pair were captured by Desgon. Funny Face Chamber In the 7th trial, Funny Face Chamber, Naga and Garu faced a blue Indaver and green Indaver in a duel of facial expressions. Though Garu was amused by his counterpart's Inda face, Naga cleared the chamber by amusing all parties with his own range of expressions. After clearing the chamber, the pair were captured by Desgon. Shooting Chamber In the 8th trial, Shooting Chamber, Shou and Tsurugi faced a flight of disks to shoot down with their Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder and Transformation Rotating Sword Houou Blade & Houou Shield respectively. Despite marksmanship being his speciality, the elder Shou was disheartened as he found that he was less than proficient with Tsurugi taking out all of them. Tsurugi, however, reassuringly compared Shou to his old comrade Quervo. Noting that, though not as strong as himself, his intelligence was a valuable asset. Infighting Chamber In the 9th and final trial, the Infighting Chamber, Tsurugi and Shou were faced by what appeared to be their Kyuranger teammates, whose bodies were being controlled by Desgon to fight them; in reality, the quartet had been sealed in his Desdisks while Indavers of matching colors posed as them. However, Shou saw through the ruse when "Hammie" and "Garu" uncharacteristically refered to him as "Commander Shou", and confirmed it by faking a pathetic plea for his life in exchange for Tsurugi's which "Raptor" responded to with sympathy instead of anger, while with the remaining "Naga" he just relied on intuition. Regaining his confidence, Shou swiftly took out the fake Kyurangers with his Ryutsueder before freeing their real counterparts by shooting the Desdisks out of Desgon's grasp. Aftermath With his trials beaten, Desgon sent a final pack of six Indavers, two for each core color, against the six Kyurangers. Through Kyutamas provided by Shou, the Indavers were defeated by a strategic use of Tsuru by Washi Pink, Yamaneko by Chameleon Green, Mizuhebi by Hebitsukai Silver, and Ooinu & Koinu by Ookami Blue. Finding himself to be the perfect match against Desgon, Ryu Commander engaged and defeated him in an martial arts match before destroying him with his fellow Kyurangers in RyuTeiOh. Following the battle, Shou found a remaining Desdisk which contained the Great Monk of the Kyulin Temple, who gratefully provided the Kyu Energy needed to transform Shou's empty Kyutama into the Cepheus Kyutama. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' Category:Locations